


A Suspiciously Quiet Morning

by MentalMeles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Hungary, Child Prussia, Elizabeta Héderváry - Freeform, Gen, even tho he don't do anything he's still there and we love him, gilbert beilschmidt - Freeform, gilbird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalMeles/pseuds/MentalMeles
Summary: Hungary and Prussia reflect on a short and simple question. A question that bares a weight greater than that of the world, or any pain that they have felt, on a suspiciously quiet morning.
Kudos: 3





	A Suspiciously Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by watching the sunrise.  
> Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

She absently stared out into the horizon, where the earth seemingly touched the now brilliantly orange sky. The sun was peeking out from behind the horizon, shining its golden light upon her and turning strands of her brown hair into fantastic sparks of fire.

" _ Ungarn? _ "

The voice cut through her concentration and she blinked, creating blue marks in her vision. She turned to the shade of the forest and saw a familiar figure. The figure's once pure white clothes were stained with dried dirt and blood from past adventures and fights. His pale skin was riddled with scars, each one telling a great tale of war and history. His platinum blonde hair was a mess as always, this time having a few leaves and sticks entangled in its small curls and a small yellow bird resting upon it. His bright red eyes, that usually judged even the smallest of her movements, were now softly staring at her. He was a fellow nation, and an annoying one at that. His name was the Teutonic Knights, or simply Gilbert.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, his voice hinted with its usual sarcastic wit.

She silently blinked at him before returning her gaze to the horizon. Her shoulders lifted slightly, only to fall back in place. Gilbert, being the curious thing he was, began to walk towards her. His boots, the same ones that made a soft click whenever he walked inside a building, made a soft crunching sound as he approached her.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, placing one hand over his eyes in an attempt to hide them away from the bright sun.

"Gilbert?" Her voice was as distant as the sound of the moving air around them, if not a little melancholic.He tilted his head to the side, making a soft 'hm' as he did so. Without looking to him she asked, "Why do you think we are born like this?"

Gilbert, confused, tilted his head the other way. " _ Was? _ "

"Do you think we did something bad in a past life?"

"What are talking about?" Gilbert pressed.

"Why do you think we're born as nations?" She clarified.

"Nations?"

Gilbert had never thought of it, but now that it was brought up to him, he had to puzzle over it. As nations, the two lived long after the humans around them breathed their last breath and shut their eyes forever. They aged very slowly and even now, in the form of small children, they fought in great wars and got their fair share of blood on their hands. It was sickening to think about, all the lives they had taken by now. This was probably why Gilbert never really thought about it. So, in an attempt to hide his fear of this question, he laughed like it was a joke.

"Why are you asking about that?" He asked between laughter.

The girl frowned and gripped the scarlet cape that was draped over her small shoulders a little tighter. Whether the cape was truly this red or it was the result of blood, she couldn't remember. The thought made her grip it all the more tighter. She released a heavy sigh before turning her back to the sun. As she walked up the small incline that led away from the blooming field, the chain over her slowly rising chest jingled ever so softly.

"Forget it," she said, brushing the matter away like dust off an old book.

Gilbert stopped his fake laughter and looked after her gradually curving form. The small yellow bird resting on top of his head, jolted awake by the sudden silence, flew off to an unknown destination. He didn't make a move to stop the bird from fluttering away. All of his precious attention was on her.

"Are you mad at me now?" He asked, recalling that she seemed to get mad at the littlest of things lately.

Whether it was the click of his heels, the sarcasm in his Germanic voice, or the way he made moves to protect or aid her in battle, her temper would rise and the gap between them would increase even further.

But now, she stopped walking and turned back to him, her serious expression gone and replaced with a soft smile. "No. Now stop asking such things and let's go."

Gilbert didn't question as he quickly ran up to meet her. The only thing on his mind at that moment was what adventures lay in store for them on this suspiciously quiet morning.


End file.
